Servius "Apollo" Marvidakis
'''Servius Marvidakis '''better known as '''Apollo '''is a former Krieg Armaments mercenary and Second Crystern Union member who is now a bounty hunter partnered with Cody Blackwall. He is the older brother of Tikverin Marvidakis. Early life Servius was born in Pyrrhus in July 24th, 2323. Both he and his younger brother was abused by their parents and by one month latter after their father was killed by thugs, the mother left them in the streets alone when Servius was 7 and his brother 5. Servius tried to take care of his little brother for a year but was separated when he was getting attacked by police dogs. A Helghast Police knocked him down with a baton and took him to a mining camp just outside of Pyrrhus where he was made to mine with other poor people, young and old for many years to come. After years of hard labor around Helghan, at the age of 17 the Helghast was bringing him to a mining station on Helghan's moon until bandits attacked the transport ship he was in. The bandits offered freedom from the helghast and to join them. Many agreed including Servius and the ones who didn't were killed. From then and on for many years Servius worked with many bandit parties around star systems and took the name Apollo, named after an ISA cruiser that destroyed many Helghast battleships in the First Extrasolar War. Middle and latter life In 2352 he join the Union on Trylon IV. He believed the Union would hurt the Helghast Empire for what they have done to him and his brother. After the Invasion of Vekta he found out that his younger brother is a famous, respected and fearsome commander of a legion. Servius was in rage on how the empire made him to a ruthless soldier but was proud how smart he was to become a commander. Around 2355 Apollo met a merc and philosopher named Axel Ritter with a german accent while camping in one of Trylon IV's many deserts. Axel told the young Apollo much history of Earth as they talk for hours near the camp fire. In the late 2390s he saw the Union began using more horrible and unjustified tactics on civilians and left the faction to join the PMC, Krieg Armaments in 2398. The KA gave Servius cybernetics enhancement due to his age for he can fight in battles. In 2409, Servius was on a mission to take out some raiders on Kaizoku however his team was overrun and the dropship left him to die. Servius got shot on the shoulder and played dead from raiders. After they left Servius found a small town called Yafee. They treated his injures and told him they are part of a group that's dedicated on helping people. Servius joined another faction just like he did with many others. In 2411, Servius becomes a bounty hunter and partnered with Drake Kalaxen. Characteristics According to himself, in his youth he was cocky and rude to those he didn't know or trust. However as time went by, he learned more about the universe and how humans are due to traveling across solar systems seeing many different factions and meeting a wide variety of people. Servius had allot of hatred for the Helghast Empire for making him a slave miner and separating him from his little brother and making him turn into a brutal commander. Later in his life he put aside his hatred and just felt sadden about his past and his younger brother. Servius is highly perceptive to the others' feelings, and can figure out the source of most people's inner turmoils in a matter of a few important conversations. Due to his charismatic nature, Servius enjoys forming bonds with people. Cody saw Servius as a grandfatherly figure due to having allot of knowledge, calm and nice nature and for being extremely trustworthy. He only has few cybernetics enhancements inside his body. Mostly for he can be a little more agility for his old age. None of them are noticeable. Even with the Wolfpack in his space station, he kept his true identity a secret just in case there won't be any bad blood with the Helghast in the pack. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Marvidakis Family